Marvel ImaginesOneshots
by typewriterradiant
Summary: Just a few oneshots and imagines I made.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="010e60c740de72efa25329fc51942476"(A/N: This is a little while after the 1st Avengers movie)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e733184aed7bafd732451534bf3c2fb8""Boys, boys, boys, this is no way to settle things" Natasha sighs, pushing herself between the feuding males on the team. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67626cb3b1862cef4f54b36b58d03e3""Come on Nat, you know her better than anyone, do me a solid this one time" Tony pleads, a begging hand placed over his heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b30730ef52082e77071042688daf9c""No can do gents, she's her own woman and there wouldn't be any fun if it was easy for you saps" she smirks, eyebrows raised playfully. She, being you, was the newest member of the special team. Your unique abilities to manipulate light and emotions made you one of the most valuable members on stealth missions. Your beauty surpassed all but you hardly noticed, being from a different background than the others really made you look at the beauty in all things, apart from yourself. The current argument was over who would get to ask you out, or more accurately, who would actually succeed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="277ae5fc30e74d0457244960d452577e""I, Son of Odin, shall win fair Lady (Y/N)'s heart over you mere mortals" Thor boasts, trying his best to sound unafraid. There was something intimidating about you that they could not figure out, something strange lurking below the surface. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c568d45dcb26c87a45e6cdffeceb212f""Listen, Goldilocks, if any of us has a chance, it's the only homeowner here" Tony retorts, shoving a finger into the god's chest. The two begin to get dangerously close and it's not long before Natasha slides between them, "Look, she's in her room right now, I hope you three have the best of luck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90ba79305424ab9ae746d523f5085448""Three?" Thor questions, looking at the other men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426a48aa9c499f43d256a2192b409df5""Trust me, Clint's not interested and Bruce, well, I gotta talk to ya" Nat smiles, dragging him away from the group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fd97d039300ff7030495376701a21ab""I didn't even notice Barton wasn't here" Tony mutters, "Well it looks like it's the two of us Barbie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c484a0bc6d0341732e5fc4fdf8a0ed1""Lady Natasha said three, did she not?" he replies trying to figure out who could be missing from the group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49a9e79a8e8dca2c8af2e9d52498656b""Heya guys, what new?" Steve greets, walking into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9ccaa36fe566417714908208f3a9cd1""Oh no, we forgot about Capsicle!" Tony groans, "We're doomed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e68bcc5cac8c7ccaeab7df6bb994a46""Doomed for what?" Steve innocently asks. The pair mumble something he was unable to hear before they take off down the hallway, "Strange" Steve mutters to himself before sitting down on the couch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f2e4095973e1c3eb4defba6dc677617""Hey," you greet, entering the room with a bowl of popcorn. Plopping down next to him, you munch away and intently watch the show Steve had put on. He snatches a few pieces and you pull the bowl towards you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fc939b1739be48cf8fa0e0906500969""Not cool Cap, get your own" you grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eee2161f34a2e35832421df68ebc9e19""Now why would I do that?" he smirks, "Actually, (Y/N), there's something I've been meaning to-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a61163b0005b1ce3d80be2c336ca1d1""Stop right there Big Blue, I have something to say!" Tony yells, rushing into the room, "(Y/N), this may not be a surprise to you due to our electric chemistry-" A lightning bolt flies across the room and hits Tony in the chest. He sputters and falls over, sucking in a few deep breaths. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121c53c59140395cc14b98f85fe4ce49""Lady (Y/N), I must ask something of you" Thor bellows, also entering the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e445c2b678d162728a1d6596e6c120ab""Geez guys, what is going on?" you laugh, still eating your popcorn. Steve grimaces at his friends as they try talking at once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1d214611eca233c0fbdc5c0b5826a39""(Y/N), please go out with me" they say. You're quite shocked at this, this has never happened before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ed137c53193e4409dc1dafd23fa0ea""Uh, guys, that's real sweet but I don't think so...there's kinda a guy I'm interested in" you sheepishly say, running a nervous hand through your (h/c) hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ad5bba9f38997d43728ce1e59c441e""Oh, well, this is awkward" Tony winced, "I'm gonna go work on some stuff with JARVIS."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="936b720656e4f4414a6ecdb4079fd917""Lady (Y/N), I understand, but please reconsider, this man cannot be as worthy as I" Thor persists. You sigh and take a deep breath, "Thor, I think he's almost as worthy and just as nice as you. Please respect my answer." Thor lowers his head and leaves the room, leaving you and Steve once again alone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab93c9476ddc97b831110d94ff92e0e7""So who's the guy?" he nervously chuckles, hoping he doesn't sound as jealous as he really is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c71f4400c3ba0f9534c1890808ebf0f1""Oh, I think you know him" you blush and the lights in the room begin to flicker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a47b1ec57416a60f816b22616df4587f""(Y/N)? What're you doing?" he questions, looking at you worriedly, knowing you only use your powers under stress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e823532258e0ddc9db6045f4e5b0f761""Oh gosh, I'm sorry" you apologize, placing a hand on his arm. His eyes widen considerably and you quickly take your hand off of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c9af0d9e460f2fa1dd85fd95b6d734""Wow," Steve breathes, looking over at you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b97824300ba73e4ce6675eb74a0700""Hah...sorry about that, I wasn't thinking" you shrug, hoping he didn't notice the emotions you had accidentally put in his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaa2548a80127e066b83b6bea81bc520""(Y/N)...can you control other people's emotions?" he inquires, a small grin lighting his features in the dimmed room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="319939d3e5138b2c25c404e975e74663""Possibly" you groan, leaning back into the sofa. He moves almost too quickly for you to notice, but there he is, leaning over you, trapping you in on both sides./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b46604befc8fd365c2a1710d15afc635""Steve, what're you-" you begin before he presses his lips to yours. Your eyes widen as the only one for you kisses you back. But it's too bittersweet, as you know that the only reason he is doing this is because you accidentally made him. Pulling away, you sigh and try to break free from his entrapment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806de1103300c101cb0e42beebfcbe90""This isn't real" you groan and he frowns at you, confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833bf25eb74d106927fb408b024436d9""What's not real?" he asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b481289b496def341d9e16d17639aa48""This" you gesture between the two of you, "I can't have a real relationship because every time I like someone, I push my own emotions onto them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="187a4015cb7bdb2280e642812e9813ab""Trust me, you weren't making me do anything I didn't want to" Steve smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6eba1a4176e0cd966f17d86251e3680""That's just what my power does, Steve" you whimper, knowing that this can never be real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9381c869c9385d86e7b56de5bf78065""Try me" he replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b43d8a46d98bae49bad4cc14a9ba023f""What?" you ask. He gives you a hard look, "Try. Me. Give me a full blast of your powers and I'll resist them, then when they're out of my system, we can try again." You reach out and put both hands on his chest, pushing all of your emotions for him into it. He grimaces slightly but rolls over to the side and flips the channel, ignoring you completely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5218ce74fe926d7129161b500d2cb759""How long until it wears off" he grits out, sounding strained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f2d94efd8f2ecb4a2c7b4bd32b9954b""Only a few minutes, I think" you nervously titter. This was going surprisingly well for once. There is a few moment of silence and with each passing second, Steve seems to relax more and more into his old self. There's still a difference, though, something darker and more primal in his eyes. His big blues meet your (e/c) and a spark passes between them before he says, "Alright, I passed the test" and crashes his lips to yours. /p


End file.
